


YFC's Louis Ficlets

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Twink Louis, louis appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a growing collection of the asks I sent Monique (fightmeloueh) on tumblr.<br/>I've edited them a bit so they are easier to read, but mainly kept them as they were.<br/>These are both Louis only.<br/>Feel free to use these as prompts, if you do send me a link!<br/>tumblr: yourfavouritechild</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senses

**Author's Note:**

> These are very short little ficlets and I, personally, I have no intention of writing any of these as of yet.   
> Enjoy!

5 senses. Louis looks like a woodland pixie who places droplets of dew on the grass before the sun rises, but also creates black ice. Louis sounds like an angel who visits in a dream. Louis smells like the familiar and comforting scents of Christmas. Louis tastes like sweat and spice. Louis feels like fresh cotton sheets dried in the sun, but sometimes like a pile of leaves in the fall. Louis is the earth, the sun, the moon, the stars.


	2. Solo

Xfactor Era Twink Louis lying in bed by himself, thinking about French kissing a cute boy. So he slides a hand down under his waistband and put the other hand over his mouth to smother his whimpers. He writhes against the mattress as he plays with himself. He bites down on his hand but high pitched moans still come out. He's got his eyes shut, he's shaking, imagining pretty pink lips going down on him. He bucks his hips up, rolls his head back, and comes in his pants with a muffled shout.


	3. Undies

Louis standing in front of a full length mirror, nothing but boxer briefs. He does a twirl or two, smacks his own butt and watches as it jiggles. He probably puts some cheesy 80s pop music and puts on an undie fashion show. He tries on his favourite silks and funny patterned boxers and boxer briefs. Sticking his butt out, giving it a shake or a twerk. He tells himself how hot he is, how any boy would be lucky to eat his ass out. Eventually he breaks out the cute panties, and then he run in for his vibrator because massaging his own lace covered ass turns him on. He watches the mirror as he fucks himself.


	4. Comfy

Louis in just an over-sized Adidas sweatshirt. He's all cuddly, sleepy and grumpy. He curls up on the couch with a cup of tea. Louis falling asleep on the couch on his stomach with his butt peeking out. Stretching into child's pose when he wakes up, so the sweatshirt rides up and his lower back is also exposed. Warm, soft Louis with droopy eyes and hands tucked into his sleeves. Sleepy Louis rubbing his eyes with his sleeve covered hands. Comfy Louis curled up under a blanket.


	5. Thigh Highs

Louis in white thigh highs contrasting tanned skin, the top bits are lacy. Louis in thigh highs held up by a garter belt. Combo thigh highs with a short school girl skirt. He stands on his tippy toes and leans forward slightly so you can see him butt peeking out from the skirt. Louis in thigh highs that are sliding down but he's too lazy to fix. Louis in baby pink thigh highs that match panties.


	6. Baby

Louis in his oversized sweaters and giggles and soft tummy and lovely bum. Louis snuggled under a blanket looking precious and smol. Twinky baby on a summer night with rolled up jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Smol Louis walking out of the bedroom with bed head, in an xxl tshirt rubbing his eyes. Baby boy wrapping his arms around someone’s waist from behind and resting his head on their back. Precious twink baby being adorable doing anything.


	7. Angel Amongst Humans

Imagine meeting Louis in like your college gen ed class, or you see him at Olive Garden or Walmart. Like just an angel walking amongst people. And you'd pass by him awestruck for a second and then move on. But years later you're like I remember this good looking person I saw in the car next to me in traffic. Does it mean anything? Are you meant to see him again? Be inspired by him? Or what?


	8. Window

Louis would so be the type to sit and look out the window. Watch all the people walk by below, smile at them. His thoughts are drifting and mixing and cloudy. He's got a cup of tea and his breath fogs the window. He leans his head against the glass and closes his eyes. It is quiet but his head hurts and his ears ring and he's tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
